


Heal All Not

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Heal All Not

魔法是来自哈罗妮的祝福，而那些让魔法得以建立的高深玄妙的智慧，亦如战争女神一样公正无私，只要遵循客观存在的规律，就一定能够寻获其指向的结果，绝不欺骗，绝不说谎。虽然有时候会因凡人眼界的局限性被自我设下的屏障遮蔽清明，可拨云见雾之后，所见的永远是那最初唯一恒定的存在。

这种祝福是多么慈悲，多么真实，任何人，无论贫富，只要付出相应的代价便一定可以获得回报。学问是人间信誉最好的交易员，那些神秘的公式，晦涩的定理，带着几何美感的法阵，只要付之以足够的诚心和汗水，便能如约交到人的手中，长幼无欺。

这些进入心里的名为知识的填充，虽不能带来无限的慰藉，却已胜过人世间无数水月幻影般的美丽虚妄。对一个幸运地生在贵族家庭，却又不幸被从中隔绝的少年来说，已经足够让他在离家的寂寞长夜里获得足以安眠的幸福。

光鲜华丽的贵族身份如被风蚀过的丝绸，虚有其表一扯就破，父子与兄弟间的亲情终不过一场名为家族利益的利用。平民们以粗茶淡饭抚养子女，膝下所出众多，只要不至于饿死，也可共享天伦之乐。可贵族带着名为体面和排场的枷锁，多个孩子所增加的开销，绝非多只碗那么简单。对于那些没有赶在哥哥们前面出生，注定轮不到继承权的多余的孩子们，就需要一个节约抚养费，最好还能顺便进行额外投资的去处来安置他们。

神学院，这便是雅姆贝德家在经过精心的算计之后，为自己的三子所选的自认为最佳的安排。以奉献给神的名义将孩子交出去，便从此不再需要为这个孩子的衣食住行操心，还能顺便向哈罗妮表示衷心，在上流社会中收获虔诚慈善的美名，这是无论如何都不会赔本的生意。最理想的情况是这个孩子成绩优异，将来成为上级圣职者，那对家族来说可是十分光荣又可靠的功名荫蔽。

只可惜，努德内在神学院时跟从叫做“真理”的老师，已懂得何为公正的交易，便对那些显然不对等的付出和索取关系不再理会。他的家庭只把他当做可遗弃可利用的工具，那他又为何要遵循他们的意愿，将自己的人生未来交由他们继续榨取？

苦难使人坚强，当有人对他这么说的时候，努德内摇摇头，反驳道：“苦难不会使人坚强，正如荒漠不会让百合花种子萌芽更快。苦难只会让原本就坚强的人展现高傲不屈的灵魂，正如那些生而顽强的种子，哪怕落进贫瘠的石头缝里也会开出最美丽的花朵。”

所以，即便他此生最辉煌的篇章自神学院而始，他也不会对父母将他送来这里怀有感恩之心，他认为自己该有所回馈的是冥冥之中指引着那个孤独孩子的哈罗妮女神，和那个接受指引并从未在那条路上放弃追寻的自己。

正因为如此，当某一天，这位天资聪颖的白魔法师忽然发现哈罗妮女神似乎从自己身上收回了某种馈赠时，他仿佛又重新置身那个被父母抛弃的孤单夜晚，不安与寂寞包裹着他，日昼失去温度，夜晚更加寒冷。好在他到底已非脆弱的孩童，他或许是遗失了某种重要的东西，但只要理性和逻辑尚存，他的手中便仍有可以照亮黑暗的火炬。

努德内在自己的记忆力回溯，就好像所有遗失了重要东西的人一样，回到前行至此的路上去慢慢寻找蛛丝马迹。回忆是一条布满陷阱的荆棘路，藤蔓纸条相互交织，扭曲成许多的网，布满尖刺。扎疼的是他的双脚，流血的却是他内心深处的某种屏障，有什么想法突然进入脑海里，紧跟其后的是隐约的恐惧。

努德内无法确认自己的想法是正确的，而他可以交流这件事情的人只有一位。

“奥默里克，有件事情我想跟你确认一下。”即使心怀隐忧，在最终确定之前，努德内的声音仍是平常那样的清朗，这位天资聪慧的学者绝不会在最终证明之前就先用尚在推测阶段的结果来折磨自己。

“请问是什么事情呢，努德内？”奥默里克从对方宝石般光泽的眼睛里看出某种难以掩饰的忧虑和极力保持的淡然，这让他开始预先对自己的学弟产生出悲悯和关爱的情绪，他温和地对这位看起来心事重重的白魔法师说，“我一定知无不言。”

“前辈在成为圣骑士之后还可以使用治疗魔法吗？”努德内的问题尖锐直接，面对这个人，他不打算拐弯抹角。

“不能。”奥默里克的声音轻得如一阵风吹过春天百花盛开的原野，其中所包含的信息，却如同能将这种勃勃生气摧毁的凛冬那样严酷。

“一点都不能吗？”即使早就为这个隐隐约约在脑海中的答案做好心理准备，当它变为声音进入自己耳中时，努德内才发现要接受它仍是十分困难地。

“是的，一点都不能。”奥默里克声音温柔，却十分肯定地回答。他清楚自己的答案给努德内带来了何等的痛苦，那绿色的眼睛如今仿佛一枚珍贵的宝石被利箭射穿，依然熠熠生辉，却破碎又绝望。但圣职者不能撒谎，他也没办法拒绝自己的学弟所要求的的真相。他只能相信那个一生都在追求真理的学者有足够的坚强的心来接受这件已成定局的事情。

努德内本以为奥默里克的情况会好些，治愈魔法与发自内心的善良心愿相联，而悲悯和救赎的别名在他心里就是奥默里克的名字。如果说自己的礼物被收回是哈罗妮的觉得自己索取的祝福太多，那么奥默里克这样纯洁无垢的人又因何得到惩罚从此与治愈魔法无缘呢？

“奥默里克，你可以向我演示一下是什么样的情况吗？”沉默并没有持续太久，努德内那颗执着又坚定的心让他无法允许自己放任这件事成为谜团，哪怕是作为研究，不为了夺回，也该必须找寻出正确的因果。

“没问题。”奥默里克轻轻点头，站起身，走到稍远的地方。他知道自己这么做改变不了什么，但如果能够让努德内那颗找寻答案的心有个安放之处，那个曾令自己痛苦过的场景，他也甘愿再面对一次。

空气中的以太骤然变化，穿着蓝白色袍的奥默里克身形逐渐变化成穿着白金色长袍的圣骑士，有什么自他身体里被抽走，又有什么更强大的东西涌进来填补先前的空缺。他先使用了一次冰魔法，空气中凭空出现几枚闪亮剔透的冰晶，散发着美丽魅惑的色彩，白色的结晶以它们为圆心朝周围凝结，如冬天窗户上的白色霜花，扩散成几个巨大的圆。而这个复杂精密的变化过程，发生得十分迅速，对人类来说不过半秒，肉眼所见就像是瞬间释放，一气呵成的凛冬。

这不是奥默里克学长过去的冰魔法，不管是温度还是范围，都不一样，更重要的是，努德内感觉得到那超乎寻求的强大以太中所蕴含的杀机，就好像覆盖着冰霜的长矛一样锋芒毕露，由柔软无形的水凝固成的寒冰的尖爪，任何人置身其中都会害怕得颤抖。

奥默里克那双蓝色的眼睛曾经是多么温柔，流淌着圣典与圣训所推崇的慈悲情怀，虽然只是一瞬间的闪现，却足够努德内捕捉到奥默里克身体发生变化时那短暂出现在他眼里的狠厉，就像是一个陌生人，一个长着同一张面孔的与奥默里克截然相反的孪生兄弟。努德内甚至因此不得不移开目光，以躲避那让他发寒的眼神。

他是真的再也没有办法使用治疗魔法了，努德内很快得出结论。奥默里克的意志确实是想要治愈什么的，但是没有任何能量从那风格独特的幻杖里流出来，昔日疗愈力高超的白魔法师，就像是被人下了只针对特定魔法的沉默咒语，无论他脑海里的愿望如何迫切，心灵深处那作为治愈核心的灵魂却听不见他的呼唤，只留在在那里跟自己被剥夺的能力进行毫无胜算的自我拉锯。

究竟是我们发不出呼唤？还是呼唤得不到回应？

仅靠现象做出的推断都只能沦为猜想，可既然魔法是哈罗妮的礼物，凡人又该如何去验证神的意志呢？

“看清了吗，努德内？就是这样。”奥默里克恢复原本的样子，他的额头上渗出细密的汗珠，声音中充满疲惫，尝试使用治愈魔法的挣扎所消耗的能量，甚至比他已臻极致的冰魔法所占用的更多，他觉得自己的灵魂即将要被撕裂，有什么熟悉又陌生的轮廓想要自里面挣脱出来。

“我如今也是一样的状况。”努德内的笑容看起来十分悲伤，他每次尝试用治愈魔法，脑海中的念头都如同在大气层中消失殆尽的流星，最后落得个什么都没有，除了将自己烧灼成灰的痛苦和碎裂成千片万片归于尘埃的空虚感。就好像是往深不见底的幽潭里投入一枚石块，久久地等待却听不到任何回响，仿佛被黑暗吞没了一般。

“很遗憾，努德内，我们今后都恐怕不能再使用治疗了。”奥默里克不知该如何安慰这位年轻人，他将对方有些倾斜的头冠轻轻摆正，抚摸着中间那颗颜色淡雅的海蓝宝石，投以同情和安抚的目光，可一看到自己在对方眼里的影像，就又不知道是谁在安慰谁了。

只要不是圣骑士之身，奥默里克就还是那个善良又温和的圣职者，他的眼睛从黑漆漆的面罩中解脱出来，眉眼中的光芒仍和过去一样慈爱。

问题到底出在哪里呢？一定是有什么地方不对。在魔法的世界里，只要遵循正确的规律就一定可以将自己带到想要的结果上去，而如今他们所遭遇的困境，也必然是由于某种错误的契机所导致的必然后果。

规律不会骗人，真理不会撒谎。以太学是何等精妙的学问，差之毫厘的结果必然是谬以千里。

他们两个人共同经历过的可能与此相关的事情，便只有圣骑士力量的获得，这是努德内此生唯一一次不靠自己的学习和探索就获得女神的祝福。

“这世上没有平白无端降临到身上的好运，获得力量的捷径，大概也是注定会丢失其他东西的过程吧。”奥默里克比努德内早发现自己的异常，他即使列席教皇身边，也不忘时常行救助治愈之事，他在获得力量的头一天便知道自己永远失去了什么。只是这位在学术之外还有其他更优先的事情操心的圣职者，较自己全心痴醉于魔法的学弟要稍容易接受这个现实一些。

“话说得不错，奥默里克。”可这其中是有什么地方不对劲的，努德内没有将心里所想明说出来，他不想再为奥默里克增添忧虑，便只表示同意对方的话，“我们应该接受哈罗妮的这份豪华的礼物，以被增强的战斗力去弥补治愈魔法消失所带来的不便。”

“我们也只能如此，努德内。”我们别无选择，奥默里克心想，却也没有说出来，而是换成别的话语，“能将敌人迅速打倒的话也就不需要治疗自己了。”

这话不尽然对，努德内在心里暗暗想，奥默里克自己也不会相信这样的事情。他只是在安慰我，希望我接受无可改变的事实。当意识到情况不再可能变好的时候，只能把事情往好处想，希望以此向命运握手言和。希望他自己也能说服自己达到这种自恰吧。努德内不希望奥默里克体验到跟自己一样的痛苦。

然而，命运既然为将来拉开了序幕，就一定早就写好注定的终局，在神的视角里，过去与未来，凡人的一生不过是刹那的事情。

即使获得圣骑士的力量，即使成为被称作“圆桌骑士”的蛮神，他们的本质在真正的神灵面前，到底也还是普通人。以为自己可以肉身成神，从此统御天下的人是注定会失败的。

“在严寒中颤抖吧！”一个冰冷疏离的声音在的努德内的耳里响起，他所认识的那个人过去是绝对不会这么说话的，只不过是换了身衣服，怎么就好像是完全换了个人一样。

这是那个声音和眼神都陌生的奥默里克，无法再使用治愈的他干脆连白魔法师的战斗姿势都放弃了，如今他执杖的姿势与他过去讨厌的沙里贝尔并无区别。而努德内自己也何尝不是如此？他战前跟奥默里克的影子几乎是重合的。这两位聪慧的魔法师事前没有经过任何商量，便不约而同地改变了战斗动作，其原因也是不言而喻的。

如果可以再选择一次的话，奥默里克应该不会收回辞职的念头吧。努德内为自己的想法感到意外，就算真的再来一次，他们的人生就会有别的选项存在吗？他还是会被家人送来神学院，而奥默里克也多半仍旧会主动选择圣职。只要他们仍是如此这般的他们，命运就会再一次将他们挑选出来摆在善与恶的天平上当做牺牲的砝码。

“落下吧，破碎的星辰啊！”努德内抬头望着神意之天空，召唤出他此生所召唤的最强大的最绚丽的陨石，自那幽深如夜的虚空里绽放，像是对他此生已临至最后一段时光有所预感一样，毫无保留地将他以巨大的代价所获得的魔法，尽数投入到倾注他毕生心血的星屑圣纹中去。

两位失去治愈能力的白魔法师人生的终章就这么奏完了，他们没能救得了自己的战友，没能救得了彼此，也没能救得了自己，他们早已救不了任何人。除了对此感到疑惑不解的光之战士，没有人从这场与哈罗妮的交易中获益。

与努德内过去所想不同的是，哈罗妮从来没有夺走过他们的治愈之心，她守护两位白魔法师的圣洁灵魂，与过去相比无增无减，她只是拒绝什么别的东西染指这样纯洁的圣物。

以肉身接纳圣骑士的力量，从此灵魂不再与过去一致，自那时起，救赎之道，早已偏离。

这是努德内临终前脑海里最后的念头，失去的东西一旦回来，就不难知道它曾经被丢弃在哪里了。希望奥默里克在他最后的时光里也获得了这样的答案和完满的救赎，努德内在心里默默地希望着。

如果没有的话，就等我们在冰天之上重逢时，再由我亲口告诉他吧。

2018-10-26


End file.
